


An Uncomfortable Princess Is A Cranky Princess

by Diva0789



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, First Kiss, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess DG is having trouble getting comfortable. Guess who gets to deal with the cranky princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomfortable Princess Is A Cranky Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn’t Microsoft Word so I’m not sure how it will come out, and it’s my first Tin Man fic (not to mention my first challenge fic) so I hope I’m doing alright. J

Princess DG was uncomfortable. They were royalty for gods sake, weren’t they supposed to live in luxury? Squirming again, she sighed and tried to listen to what Tutor was saying.

“…so can you tell me why the leaders of the north decided that this law needed to be added to the registry?”

He stared expectantly. DG sighed before shrugging.

“I’ve no idea Tutor. Why don’t you tell me?”

“Princess! I can’t teach you if you do not listen. What was it this time? I had your attention for maybe five minutes before you began daydreaming. You can not continue-”

“Will you shut up?”

She shoved her chair away from the table abruptly and stomped away from the slack jawed tutor. She couldn’t take it anymore. If she had to sit for one more minute in an uncomfortable chair and listen to him ramble about diplomacy she honest to god might just explode. The chairs all over the palace were like that: ramrod straight with no padding. It must be left over from the witches reign, is the only reason DG can think of for their presence.

Slamming the door as she left she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly the point of having a body guard was when he was never around anymore. Wyatt Cain had apparently taken his oath to the Mystic Man very seriously because hours after the eclipse he’d been outside her door. He hadn’t left since. Well, until about 2 days ago anyway. She’d gotten so used to him being the first thing she saw that when she opened her door and glanced up to meet unfamiliar green eyes she’d nearly tripped. She remembered staring until the guard shifted uncomfortably before shutting herself in her room for the next hour. When Az had come to see why she wasn’t at breakfast all she could say was “Where’s Cain?”

Her sister blinked several times before answering the abrupt question.

“He’s away. He told Mother he had personal business, he’d be back in a few days.”

She’d been quiet at first, wondering what personal business he could have had. Then she’d been upset. Why hadn’t he told her he was leaving? Did she mean so little to him? Then the anger came. She was snappy and sarcastic with everyone, even Az. She just didn’t understand why her Tin Man had left her without a word. They had still been close, even though he was her guard; extremely so. She told him everything. She had believed he’d done the same, but obviously not. How could he? Well, when he got back she would not bore him with her tales anymore. They would keep it professional. DG rolled her eyes, making the guard stationed at the door to gardens look at her strangely. She ignored him and kept moving. She knew better than anyone that the moment Cain came back through those doors she’d give him a good smack followed by a rant, complete with swears and chest-poking, before hitting him again for good measure. Then she’d storm off in a huff and never speak to him again. At least, that’s what she wanted to do. No, she wanted to rage at him, ask him why he left, beg him never to her again. But she knew she’d never show her emotions like that, even for Cain. This sudden need for Cain to be by her side when for months she’d complained about him stalking her confused her. She didn’t want to examine the hurt she felt too closely. She was sure she didn’t want to acknowledge her feelings for Cain. They could only bring heartbreak. He saw her as a kid, nothing more than his duty. She’d learned to live with that until his abrupt departure from her life. Now, the realization that she cared about him more than she’d anticipated was too hard to ignore. It made her moody and standoff-ish and everyone was beginning to notice. Her sister had taken to leaving the dinner table quickly and avoiding her as much as possible. Glitch kept staring like he knew the reason why she was acting that way. And her parents, well, her parents just smiled politely and asked if she was alright every five minutes. It was driving her nuts. She knew the chairs weren’t the reason she was uncomfortable. The chairs were fine. It was herself she was uncomfortable with. She’d been fidgeting all day. Mother had received word from Cain that he’d be home by nightfall and DG was nervous. Being nervous made her irritable, hence yelling at Tutor for no reason. She was going to have to apologize. Again. It seemed like she was apologizing to a lot of people these last few days.

Relishing in her freedom, her guard hadn’t been waiting for her outside the library like usual and she thanked god for small favors, she slipped out to the gazebo. She should have known her guard hadn’t had a sudden lapse in duty. She stopped short at the sight that greeted her. Wyatt Cain was sitting on her swing with his fedora in his hand. She turned quickly, hoping that the wind had masked her arrival, and began back to the castle. His words stopped her.

“Evenin’ Princess.”

She turned to find him watching her over his shoulder.

“Mr. Cain.” she answered with a jerky nod before resuming her swift walk back toward the castle. She did not want to have this conversation right now. Her emotions were too close to the surface. She needed time. She made it three feet before he wrapped a hand around her arm to stop her.

“DG, we need to talk.”

She met his concerned blue eyes with a cool glare.

“I don’t know what you mean Mr. Cain.”

His eyes narrowed.

“What’s with the Mr. Cain business?”

“That is your name, is it not? I’m just trying to keep our interactions professional, Mr. Cain, since you obviously don’t consider me friend enough to say goodbye to.”

“DG-”

“Goodnight, Mr. Cain.”

“STOP!”

His sudden shout made her jump slightly, then his hands were gripping her shoulders tightly and his face was inches from hers.

“Get your hands-”

“If you don’t shut your mouth I’m going to shut it for you.” he growled.

“How dare you speak that way-”

The rest of what she had to say was cut off by his lips on hers.

Caught by surprise she was stiff with shock for about three seconds before she melted into him. His lips were warm and soft and just a little moist, they tasted of coffee and there was something just underneath that she could only identify as Wyatt. His arms came around her and molded her to his front, his hard muscle pressed against her soft curves, and she couldn’t hold back the pleasured whimper. His mouth moved over her, forming words and stealing her breath and thoughts. The kiss wasn’t gentle or soft in any way. It was hot and needy and made her knees weak. His smell surrounded her. Gunpowder, dirt, and his own musky scent. It overpowered her until all she could see was him. The world around them ceased to exist. Her hand came to rest on his face, the stubble abrading her palm slightly. Her other hand was clutching to his coat for dear life, if it weren’t for his arms around her she’d be in a puddle on the ground.

He pulled back slowly, his nose brushing against hers in a deliberate caress as he did so. Her eyes opened slowly to meet his dark ones. Still slightly breathless she stared, silently asking for an explanation. He cleared his throat and she could feel it he was holding her so tightly.

“DG, I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye before I left but I needed to speak with Jeb. You know as well as I do that one look into your eyes and I wouldn’t have been able to leave.”

“I thought…you just left Cain. I thought you were my friend and then you just…”

“I know.” he whispered, “I know and I’m sorry.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

His chuckle rumbled through her pleasantly.

“It was the only way I could think of to shut you up. Plus, you have no idea have sexy you are when you’re angry.”

She huffed but a smile was creeping its way onto her face.

“Why’d you need to see Jeb? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. I needed to talk to him about you.”

“Me?” her brows furrowed in her confusion.

“Yeah, I wanted to ask him how he felt about his father courtin’ a Princess.”

She blinked.

“You’re…you want to court me?”

“Baby doll, I just had my mouth on yours. Of course I want to court you.”

“I assume since you did kiss me that Jeb is okay with this?”

“Well, he called me an idiot when I told him I’d left without saying goodbye, then he said it was about damn time.”

She laughed before stretching up to press her lips to his for a quick kiss that rapidly deepened when his hand slid up her back and into her hair to hold her to him while he slid his tongue along her lips. She opened her mouth to let him in and another whimper escaped her. Her hand slid from her cheek to his neck where she ran her nails through the short hairs that earning a moan from the man wrapped around her. His tongue slid along her slowly, flicking against the roof of her mouth playfully before he pulled back again to let her breathe. He laved open mouth kisses along her jaw and throat and nipped playfully at the juncture of her neck and shoulder before he pulled back completely.

“Let’s go inside Princess.”

Just then she noticed it was getting dark, dinner would be soon and she had apologies to make. She nodded and looped her arm through his as they made their way to the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

DG was uncomfortable. She sat in a comfy yellow chair in front of her fireplace waiting for Cain. He’d left to speak with her parents about courting her. She couldn’t stop the worrying and she knew she was squirming in her seat. She couldn’t help it! The man she loved was asking permission to see her as more than a job and if they said no then she’d probably never see him again. She was beginning to panic, he’d been in there for over an hour.

Just then the door opened and Cain walked in. She stood quickly and watched with a glare as he walked past her to sit in the chair she’d just vacated. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles before settling his hands on his stomach. She waited ten seconds. Nothing.

“God Dammit, Wyatt Cain. If you don’t tell me right now I will throw you off that balcony.”  
His smile was slow and deadly and she felt her knees get weak. She stepped to him and straddled his lap, his legs came up quickly so she wouldn’t fall as his hands slid to her hips.

“Well?” she demanded.

“Your father said he saw this coming. In fact, everyone saw this coming but you. Az and Glitch stopped me just down the hall to hear how it went. Glitch was the only one who knew for sure why I left in the first place.”

Her jaw dropped open at that.

“That little bastard. I’m gonna kill him!”

“Now now, darlin’. You cant go around murdering the help. Sets a bad precedent.”

“He knew and he didn’t tell me. I was going out of my mind!”

“Yes, speaking of that. Your mother tells me you were quite…moody after I left.”

His eyes were laughing at her but his face a emotionless mask, his words mild.

She sat up primly.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

That smile came back and she couldn’t resist. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Suddenly, DG was very comfortable.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Aright, my first Tin Man and my first challenge fic. What do you think?
> 
> Edit: I WON!!!!!!!


End file.
